7teen: The Letter and the Lovers
by Poppin Pear
Summary: Ep. 4: A love letter that fell out of Wyatt's guitar case ends up in the wrong hands, turning something romantic into a fiasco! It's up to the gang to stop the rumors and the drama surrounding the note. Meanwhile, Jonesy and Nikki are love-struck and not afraid to show it either. Being rewritten.
1. Intro

7teen: The Letter and the Lovers

**Friday – 5:30 p.m. – The Khaki Barn**

Narrator's POV

It was a lovely Friday summer evening to be out and about. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and the sky was as blue as ever. In the Khaki Barn, both Sydni and Nikki had finished their shifts and agreed to close the store for the Clones, who went to get ready for a party.

Since they closed the store, but were still inside, Sydni was listening to her music, and Nikki, however, was "preoccupied" with Jonesy in her self-claimed stall, since they were both still awestruck over saying those 'three little words.' They were both against each other, with her arms draped near his neck and his hands grabbing around her waist. They were kissing romantically, until Nikki's hands moved and felt along his chest.

As Nikki giggled fondly and looked up at him, Sydni again realized what they were doing. She took out her earphones and said, "You guys have been at it for almost fifteen minutes! If you get locked in here overnight, don't blame me," she joked following a chuckle. "Ha, ha," Nikki sarcastically said, before getting back to kissing Jonesy.

Meanwhile at The Big Squeeze, Wyatt came back to the gang's usual table with a piece of paper sticking out of his guitar case. Caitlin, nosy as usual, asked, "Where've you been?" Wyatt said, "Um, nowhere really." Caitlin noticed the nervousness in his voice, but just decided to go with his cover-up.

As soon as Jen, who was sitting at the table also, tried to make conversation, he said he had to leave again, and then rushed off. "What's getting to him?" Jen asked, wondering why he's acting so squirrelly.

"Well, anyways," Jen started, "I'm going to go home so I can get ready for my date with Nick." Caitlin smiled and said, "Aw, I hope you enjoy your date, Jen." She then said, "Thanks, Cait," and walked off, until she found a folded piece of paper on the ground – which, unknowingly to her, was the paper that fell out of Wyatt's guitar case!

Jen picked it up and it read:

_ You're a really amazing, down-to-earth person and you have a wonderful smile. You make me laugh more than anyone I've met. I really like you and I know you have a thing for me too, so we should meet up tomorrow afternoon at 5:00 in the back service hallway for some "time together."_

_Sincerely,_

_Your admirer_

"_Oh my goodness," _she thought, _"it could be from Nick!"_

_(Insert Theme Music Here)_

_A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. I'm trying to get some story ideas together, and plus I'm recovering from a surgery I had recently. I will post more. I promise. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He Said, She Said

**Saturday – Noon – The Khaki Barn**

Narrator's POV

Since Nikki and Sydni were on their break for the day, Jen and Caitlin stopped by to talk to them. "So Nikki…" Caitlin started, "I take it you told Jonesy those _'three little words.'_" She noticed how they were even more attracted to each other than they already were, and that they were both glowing with happiness.

Jen awed a bit and asked, "You love him?" Nikki smiled and told her, "Yeah, I told him the other night and thank God he said the same back to me." "I can't believe I was the last one to find out," Jen realized. "You must love him a lot, considering you couldn't keep your lips to yourself yesterday," Sydni mentioned and sniggered.

Nikki's face turned a bit red as she blushed, crossed her arms, and said, "Yeah, I guess so." Sydni then joked and said, "I was sadly a witness to the sucking of faces yesterday." Nikki then commented, "I just can't help myself." then shrugged.

"Staying on the topic of romance," Caitlin started, "how did things go last night with Nick, Jen?" Jen then replied, "If you must ask, things went really great." Caitlin said, "That's great to hear."

Caitlin then started talking about how great things are going between her and Benj. "Well I think it's settled," Nikki said once Caitlin finished talking, "We all have pretty great love lives." They all agreed, except for Sydni, who said, "I have a pretty great life being single," to which they all shared a big laugh about.

**The Ice-Skating Rink – Noon**

Ironically, at the same time that the girls were talking about their recent romantic endeavors, the guys were doing the same thing as well. Jude was talking about his night hanging out with Starr at the ice rink and Jonesy started going on and on about Nikki and him.

"…Dudes, Nikki and I are officially in love. I can't get enough of her," no one other than Jonesy said. "I take it things are getting very steamy between you two," Wyatt added in. He had a sly smirk and mentioned, "If anything, it's getting _steamier._" Jude said, "_Dude_," to which Jonesy fist bumped and replied, "_Jude._"

"But I'm seriously crazy about her; I've never felt like this over just one girl before," he said. "You are totally whipped," Jude said, while Wyatt made the whip sound. Jonesy actually agreed to being whipped and then slipped, "She's been all over me so far today."

He then said, "I stopped in to see her at the Khaki Barn and she started making out with me in the back room of the store, _then _when she was on her break, she pulled me into the back service hallways for more _alone time_." Jude and Wyatt were kind of stunned. "Are we talking about the same Nikki?" Wyatt joked. "Yes we are, my friend." Jonesy confirmed with a somewhat smug look on his face.

Afterwards, they subsequently started a new topic. Wyatt said, "I've got an admirer," to which Jonesy said, "That's awesome, bro; hopefully she's a hottie." Then he said, "I even got the note from her yesterday." He was looking for the note he got in his guitar case, but found that it was gone, knowing it could cause an uproar in the mall if found.

"Oh no!" Wyatt exclaimed, "This can't be good!" He stormed off, about to try to find that note – despite the fact that the Galleria Mall is one of the largest malls in their city!

"Dude, should we help him?" Jude contemplated. "Nah, I wanna see what big mess this is gonna cause," Jonesy snickered. "Awesome," Jude replied.

Meanwhile, as Jen exited the Khaki Barn after the girls had talked, she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and grabbed the secret admirer's note. She held it close to her chest and smiled. "I can't wait to find out who this mystery man is," she said, feeling eager to know who the person might be. She then put the note back into her pocket and started walking.

As she was strolling back to the Penalty Box, the note fell out of her pocket and onto the ground near Albatross & Finch – for another person to pick up. Alejandro and Justin both finished their shifts for the day, and headed out of the store where they stumbled upon the note!

They both stopped and looked on the ground. "Hey, _amigo_," Alejandro referred to Justin, "what's that?" Justin shrugged and said, "Hell if I know." Alejandro reached for it and opened it up, to which he said after he read it, "It might be from that girl that I flirted with the other day!" His companion said, "Sydni?" with wide eyes. "Probably, my friend. I guess I'm going to have to meet her at 5 o'clock to find out."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em

**Khaki Barn – 12:36 p.m.**

When there were no customers in the Khaki Barn, Jonesy exited the stall where Nikki was in, with smeared lipstick on his face. Sydni looked at him, and then glanced back down at her cellphone to continue her texting, until she realized there was Nikki's smeared lipstick on his face.

"Hey, Jonesy," Sydni called for his attention, chuckling a bit saying, "You might wanna check your face before you go." "Why?" he asked, raising a slight eyebrow. She then pulled her compact mirror out of her pocket and showed him his reflection. "Oh," he got red in the face once he saw the remainders of his girlfriend's lipstick on his face.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to know," she smirked. Jonesy, feeling a bit embarrassed, said, "Err, thanks." She replied, "No problem," and went back to enjoying the peace of having no complaining customers.

When Jonesy left, Nikki came out of her stall, while grinning as much as a Cheshire cat. "You look happy," Sydni started. "Hmm… I wonder why," she snickered. "Jonesy can charm the socks off anything – including me," Nikki grinned.

"Sometimes guys can be so amazing, and at other moments they can act like complete douches," Sydni vouched. "Exactly!" Nikki agreed, with them being on the same page.

They struck up a couple good conversations, until Sydni said out of the blue, "I think I should do something different with my hair," holding her brown and copper-streaked hair. Nikki looked at her and said, "Well that was a bit out there." "My bad, I was just thinking out loud. I tend to do that."

"But seriously though, I want to do something a bit different," she said, "Any advice?" "You should just do what you feel is right. It's always cool to do something new every once in a while. Just remember to stay original," Nikki advised. "Thanks, Nikki. You know, you're pretty good at giving advice." "You think so? Thanks," she smiled.

Interrupting their friendly moment, Katie ran into the Khaki Barn shouting, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh _my gosh_!" This, to Nikki's dismay, turned her grin into a scowl. "What do you want, Katie?" she hissed. "I'm not here to talk to you today, Nikki," Katie snapped back at her, "I'm here to talk to Sydni."

Sydni said, "What's up?" Katie then jumped up and down happily and told her, "You know what I wanna talk about." She then replied, "I'm lost right now." The other girl, who stopped jumping, told her, "People are talking about the secret admirer's letter that you sent to Alejandro."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise_. "A secret admirer's letter – to Alejandro?"_ was all she could yell in shock. "Wait, so you didn't give him the letter after all?" Katie inquired in confusion. "I didn't even know there was a letter being passed around here in the first place."

"Wait, so if you didn't give him the letter, I wonder whose it really is!" she shouted. Nikki, wanting Katie to leave now, asked, "Katie, isn't there anything better for you to be doing right now?" in a tone mocking her voice. She, who didn't realize Nikki was mocking her, exclaimed, "_OMG! _I have to get back to work," and jetted out of the Khaki Barn.

**The Big Squeeze – 12:47 p.m.**

More rumors about the note were being spread and many people heard the gossip, namely Caitlin. She was sitting at the table talking to Sierra, who usually stays in the gossip "loop," to find out what's going on. "… I heard a lot of girls arguing over who this love letter is for," Cait explained to her.

"I heard it, too. I think just about every girl fussed about it," Sierra commented. Caitlin then added, "I noticed rumors flying that Trent sent Gwen that note because he's still not over her, but then again, Stone seems like he's interested in her."

The girls became caught up in the hot gossip until Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt showed up at the table. Sierra decided to leave when the guys came anyway, so she did so. Wyatt groaned and said to the group at the table, "I'm never gonna get my letter back. It's too late because now everybody's all stirred up."

He slammed his head down and Caitlin looked a bit surprised. "The letter everyone's talking about is _yours_?" she gasped in shock. Before Wyatt could get a word in, Sydni stormed to the table saying, "Katie thought that stupid letter was sent by me to Alejandro. Just because he flirted with me a couple days ago doesn't mean I'm going to write a hella stupid anonymous letter asking him out."

_Then,_ Jen came to the table saying, "I'm really starting to doubt that letter was from Nick. I hear other girls saying it may be from their crushes." When Nikki came to the table, Caitlin was a bit baffled and said, "Wait, you got the letter too and didn't tell us earlier?" Jen told her a bit nervously that it slipped her mind previously.

Caitlin, Sydni, and Jen rambled on about the love letter drama, and Nikki, who got very frustrated at the simultaneous conversations, shouted over them, "Can someone tell me what's going on – _one at a time?_"

The three girls nodded their head in agreement. Caitlin explained by saying how Wyatt had just came to the table feeling down that his letter stirred up a commotion in the mall, and that Sydni stormed to the table saying that Katie thought the letter was from her to Alejandro, and finally Jen came thinking that the letter wasn't from Nick after all.

Jen and Sydni looked somewhat relieved at knowing the letter turned out to be Wyatt's. "I'm actually glad to hear that the letter is yours, but how are we going to clear up this mess about it?" Jen wondered. Caitlin added, "We can't exactly tell everyone that it's Wyatt's letter and shout it out."

Then Sydni proposed otherwise. "Or can we…?" she led on. "What do you mean?" Jen wondered. Sydni said, "Maybe we can counter the letter rumors around the mall by gossiping that it _is_ Wyatt's letter and spread it around to everyone." Nikki said, "That's a good idea, actually."

The rest of the gang, who agreed on it, looked at Wyatt to see if he'd go along with it. "We should do it. Whatever it takes to clear this mess up." Jonesy then said, "Operation: Rumor is in effect." The gang then split and decided to start spreading the counter-rumor somewhere that it could spread – at their jobs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rumor Has It

_A/N: *Just as a quick note, Brooke is an original character by me. So you can get a picture of her, she has straight reddish-brown hair with side swept bangs, green eyes, and is as tall as Caitlin. She has a bohemian-like outfit style, as well. Hope this helps. Enjoy!_

**The Khaki Barn – 1:03 p.m.**

Narrator's POV

When Lindsay and *Brooke were shopping in the store, Brooke mentioned the infamous note and that it may be to her. "I swear that note might be for me. I think that weird guy Ezekiel has a crush on me," she stated to her dismay.

Sydni, who decided that it was the perfect time to start the counter-rumor, jumped into the conversation. "Oh, really? I heard that it's for Wyatt," she said very persuasively, "Apparently, he's might have a girl or two going after him." Both girls seemed highly convinced that it was true. To seal the deal, Sydni said in a serious tone, "…but you didn't hear it from me. Remember to keep it on the down-low _at all costs_."

She, using reverse psychology, knew that if you usually tell someone to keep a secret, no matter how dire it is, they'd slip it out somehow. When she walked away, she went back to the cash register and started counting from five, until she saw them texting and calling their friends, letting them know the new gossip they just received.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Nikki was a bit stunned. "Reverse psychology: one of the best ways to manipulate people," Sydni told. "That, and the fact that Lindsay's a dingbat airhead anyway," Nikki insulted her.

Lindsay and Brooke walked up to the cash register to get their items checked out, while they were giddy from what Sydni had told them. After they purchased their things, they walked out of the store, and Lindsay had exclaimed happily, "OMG, I need to tell Tricia and Heather!"

Nikki and Sydni gave each other a high-five as they watched them run off to tell their friends. "Our work is done," Nikki said, to which Sydni added, "…for now."

**The Game Store – 1:18 p.m.**

Harold and DJ were at Jude's other store getting some video games, and like most of the teens, they were also rambling on about that love letter. "…Leshawna thinks it's from me and I don't think she minds. _Booyah!_" Harold exclaimed, thinking he wooed her.

Jude, overhearing their conversation, said, "I hate to break it to you, but the note is for my best bro Wyatt." DJ responded, "Wow, who knew Wyatt would capture the heart of a girl?" sounding a bit shocked, considering the fact he doesn't have the most stellar history with girls. "I know what you mean, DJ," Jude responded, feeling the same way.

"So," Harold started, "what do you want us to do about this?" Jude told DJ and him to go and tell as many people as they can and that if they knew anybody who was planning to meet the anonymous person, tell them not to at all costs! DJ told him, "You got it, Jude!" and he went on his way. Harold followed suit and left.

After they left, Jude sighed in relief, knowing that he completed the goal of countering the rumor at the game store. He then started wondering about how the other members of the group are faring.

**The Penalty Box – 1:30 p.m.**

Meanwhile, Jen was holding a conversation with Nick, the guy she'd been dating for the past few days. "All this commotion about that love letter is crazy!" Nick bolted, "I can't go anywhere for five seconds without hearing something about it."

Jen told him, "I know right? Speaking of it, I found it on the floor earlier. When I read it, I thought it was from you, but it actually turns out that it was for my friend Wyatt." He ignored the fact she said it was from Wyatt and asked, "Wait, you thought it was from me?"

Jen turned a bit red in the face and said, "Yeah, I kind of did." Nick grabbed her hand, which made her blush even more and asked another question. "Why would you think I'd write a letter to you when I could tell you what I think of you right now?"

She looked into his blue eyes and questioned him back. "What do you think of me?" He replied, "I think you're amazing, really down-to-earth, and gorgeous. That's why I want you to be my girlfriend." Jen, who was taken aback, said, "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"That is, if you want to be." She told him that she'd love to be his girlfriend. They both leaned in to kiss each other, until– "MASTERSON!" Coach Halder yelled, "No love on the job! You and Nick get 5 minutes in the box."

They both sighed and went to the penalty box, but smiled when they realized they were in there together.

**Sunglasses for All – 1:42 p.m.**

Jonesy was barely focused on the gang's mission at all. In fact, he was goofing off and trying on sunglasses at his new job, which he surprisingly managed to keep for more than ten minutes.

He was trying on a pair of aviators and looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors, until Katie and Sadie waltzed in, wanting to get matching shades together. "Oh my gosh, Sadie! These shades would look so fetch on you!" said Katie, who picked up a pair of bubblegum pink oversized sunglasses.

"No, they'd look better on you," Sadie insisted, "especially if you decide to meet that mystery guy later on." Her best friend jumped up and down squealing, "What if it's Trent? He's _soooo _cute!"

Jonesy's ears almost perked up when he heard their conversation, and he decided to step in, like the others did earlier. "You might not wanna meet that mystery person later on," he advised. "Why would we do that?" the girls chorused.

"Because the letter's for my friend Wyatt," he blatantly told them. "Eww, Wyatt?" they chimed again. "No offense, but Wyatt seems kind of–" Katie said before she was cut off.

"Desperate and lonely," Sadie finished. "He doesn't seem like the type that would even have a secret admirer in the first place," her friend said. Jonesy kind of agreed. "I gotta admit it: I didn't know he had it in him."

"This is kind of a relief," Katie started, "because I didn't feel like shopping for a new outfit for the secret admirer anyway." Sadie agreed, "I know right? We are _totally _on the same page!"

The girls both squealed together and skipped out of the store, leaving Jonesy to say, "Huh, that was easier than I thought it'd be."

**The Big Squeeze – 2:00 p.m.**

Caitlin, unlike the rest of the gang, didn't need to tell people the note was for Wyatt. She had her own methods of getting the word out.

Sydni and Jen, who were already sitting at the table, were talking momentarily, until both of their phones vibrated. They both got out their phones to find a mass text from Caitlin, telling nearly everybody on her contact list about the note.

"Um, Cait," Jen started, "did you send this to me by mistake, because I already know the note is for Wyatt." "No silly, I sent a text to nearly everyone on my contact list!" she said.

"I'm surprised I hadn't thought of that one," Sydni commented, "It saves a lot of time and pointless conversations." "Which is why I did it," Caitlin smiled.

All of a sudden, it sprung on Jen that she had yet to tell the girls her good news. "I almost forgot; I have good news!" she giddily exclaimed.

"What?" both girls asked simultaneously. "Nick and I are official! He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Jen gushed. "Aww, I'm so happy for you," Caitlin grinned for her friend. "That's so sweet," Sydni smiled.

Moments later Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, and Jude ended up arriving at the table at the same time. When they sat down, Wyatt asked the gang how things went.

"Everything went well for me. It was easier than I thought it'd be," Jonesy told. "Everything was smooth sailing for me, dudes," Jude said. "Nikki and I had no problem convincing people about the note," Sydni added.

Wyatt was relieved and said, "Thanks guys. You saved my butt… again." Jen told him, "No problem. That's what friends are for." They all smiled and relaxed knowing they averted a mess that could've been bigger than it already was.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not the End after All

**The Back Service Hallways – 4:59 p.m.**

Wyatt's POV

I walked into the back service hallways, feeling so great that nobody else showed up after all. _Thank goodness the gang helped me out. It would've blown my secret._

I called out, "Hello, are you here?" and there _she _was. The girl who sent me the note. "I'm glad you could meet me here, Wyatt," she told me before she kissed me. She took my hands and apologized for the note.

"I thought it'd be romantic and sweet to send you an anonymous note for a change. I didn't realize it cause such a mess." _She's so amazing that I can't help but forgive her._ "It's okay; I didn't realize it either," I reassured her, "What matters is that you and I are alone and there are no interruptions between us."

Her green eyes gazed through me as she asked, "_So, what do you want to do now, Wyatt?"_ knowing exactly what we both wanted to do. Both of us went straight for each others lips and I felt a smile creep up on my face, happy being with her.

**The Game Store – 5:40 p.m.**

Narrator's POV

The gang decided that they needed a change of location, so Jude let them test out some games in the game store. Jen, Jude, Caitlin, and Sydni were playing _Rock Maniac_, with Jude on drums, Sydni on guitar, Caitlin on the keyboard, and Jen attempting to sing to _Misery Business _by_ Paramore._

Caitlin and Sydni got sidetracked from playing due to their laughter at Jen's off-key singing. "You sound hilarious!" Sydni laughed along with Caitlin, who also said, "You kind of sound like you're doing whale calls." They both stopped playing, due to their uncontainable laughter, which Jude joined in on.

They all shared a laugh, whilst Jonesy and Nikki were in the back of the store playing a flirty game of 'I Love You More.' "I love you," Nikki kissed his cheek. He, in return, said, "I love you more than you love me."

"I love you _way_ more than you love me," she looked at him. His eyes met with hers and they kissed. "Okay, we love each other the same way," Jonesy smiled.

Wyatt sauntered in the game shop after his rendezvous with the mystery girl. The group came to Wyatt, with Caitlin being the first to ask him how things went and Jonesy asking who the girl was.

"…She was really nice, but she just wasn't my type," Wyatt lied, unbeknownst to them. "I let her down easy though." Caitlin assured him, "Don't worry, Wyatt. You'll find a great girl."

"You really think so?" he asked in reply. "You're a really nice guy, so of course there's a nice girl out there for you!" Jen encouraged. "There's bound to be a hot chick out there that's dumb enough to go out with you!" Jonesy exclaimed which earned him a slap on the arm from Nikki and Jen.

"Thanks again guys for saving my butt, even if things didn't turn out how I planned it," Wyatt thanked the gang. Caitlin and Sydni chorused yet again, "That's what friends are for!"

_(Ending Credits)_

_**Jonesy… Jude… Wyatt… Caitlin… Nikki… Jen… Sydni…**_

_I'm 7teen! **7TEEN!**_

We still make the good times last!

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know it kind of sucked, because it took me a while to make a decent ending, but the next story is well thought out and will be more entertaining. I promise! Also, be sure to review and tell why **you **think Wyatt is keeping a secret!_


End file.
